


I Can't Feel You Anymore

by Zeniyx



Series: Angst Filled Graveyard [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: :D, Angst, Character Death, Death, Have fun reading :), Heavy Angst, M/M, What Have I Done, held hostage hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: Gou gets held hostage and oh- oh no.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Angst Filled Graveyard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I Can't Feel You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> for the satogou angst club [also mAYbe last angst post from me becuz they really banned me from writing angst D:]

Gou let out a choked breath as he was pinned against something hard. He soon realized it was the walls of the power plant. He couldn’t talk, he could barely breathe. Gou struggled to keep his eyes open, but everything was getting hazier by the minute.. He finally let himself go, falling into a deep slumber. 

-

Ash couldn’t believe what he was seeing. After helping Leon out with more rampaging pokémon, he was suddenly blindfolded and captured. That being said, he was captured and forced to watch as they tortured Gou until his eyes started to lose the fight in them. And the worst part was, _he couldn’t do anything._ They said if he talked, they would amplify the torture. He felt helpless, watching his best friend slowly wither away and there was nothing he could do to help.. Once Gou closed his eyes, Ash could no longer _feel_ him. Tears pricked Ash’s eyes as he let out something akin to a sob and started to bolt towards where Gou was being held captive. The grunts tried to stop him but his pokémon all seemed to have read his mind and fought alongside him until he reached Gou. Once he had made it beside Gou, **he checked for his pulse.** **_It was gone._** Ash began to cry out as he held Gou’s limp body; whispering how sorry he was to have let this happen. How he should’ve done something sooner. Even though in the end, the outcomes were going to be the same no matter what Ash tried. No matter what Ash would’ve tried, it would always come down to this scene. He would have to hold Gou’s body like this no matter the daring things he tried to do. 

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone._

_We were always meant to say goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> the last part that are in italics are song lyrics from - Already Gone by Sleeping At Last (it started playing as I was finishing this I couldn't resist AERFJKLROEIJH)


End file.
